


refreshing

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	refreshing

Kasius has heard the words "You're a disappointment" from his father and brother so often they don't even sting anymore.

From their lips, anyway.

He finds himself oddly nervous when he is assigned a new guard and a little while later confesses,"I'm not much of a fighter."

He probably shouldn't care about her reaction as much as he does. He gives her a shaky smile.

"Well,"Sinara says, head cocked to the side, golden eyes sparkling."That's refreshing."

"Thank you,"he says, an automatic response brought on mainly by surprise.

She chuckles, he blushes.

It really is delightfully refreshing.


End file.
